On a Breeze
by Night TimeSki09
Summary: In a different time a mysterious maid serves the prestigious Hatake family. The only son and hire to his father's fortune is searching for a suitable bride. What will happen when he learns of the maids past and how it will greatly affect his future?
1. Chapter 1

On a Breeze

Light filltered through the trees and bounced off the back of my closed eye lids, warming them with their gentle touch. The grass that lay under neath me was cool in comparison to the warmth that was slowly seeping through my entire being. It had been ages since I was able to lay under the trees and just listen to the many noises that reached my ears. The birds singing their favorite melodies, the soft breeze running through the newly formed leaves, a spring bubbling and splashing to the right of me, even the bees gave off their own peacful humming as they weved through the flowers.

I slowly opened my eyes relishing in the feeling of it. I could now see the birds flying through the sky, the baby green leaves swaying gently on their branches, the spring as small droplets of water leap up as if they were trying to reach the sun and the fat little bumble bees as they hovered over the many brightly colored flowers. This is my favorite place especally in the spring. It helps to clear all the stress away and make you feel as if you never had any. It brings you peace that only nature can give you as if you are back in your origanal home or more so where you are meant to be.

Unfortunately this feeling could not last forever and I would have to return to may duties. With a sigh I lifted my self up from the soft ground with much effort and brushed my self off. It would be unsightly if I were to return to the manor covered in grass and pollen. With yet another sigh I slowly made may way back through the forest carfully lifting my long skirt and apron as I walked over the thick logs. It was quit hot after lying in the sun with my uniform on and iwas beging to sweat. Hopefully I will have time to change before the young master returns. He will surley scold me if he has to wait for me to change before making lunch.

* * *

><p>What a day it has been. Stuck in this awful contraption for the better part of the day and having to wake up before the sun even decided to show it's face up over he horizen. If it was for a different reason it may have been more enjoyable. I hate meeting potetial brides more than after noon tea with father. I mean yes the woman or i should say young girls are very pretty with their made up faces and overly expencive gowns but non of them ever really leave an impression on me. If I am to marry it shall be someone who can hold an actual conversation and think for themselves.<p>

The contraption also known as a caraige finally came to a stop and released me from it's grasp. As soon as I steped foot out side I streched my hands high in the air letting out a content sigh as my muscles flexed and relaxed. Not really caring about edicate I streeched once more, it was after all only me and my driver. I let my shoulders relax and slump forward slightly as i walked up to my front door. It was a large door made of two thick pieces of solid oak and had intracite carvings running through it. I waited for the driver, as it was his job to open it for me, even though I would prefer much more to open it my self. After securing the horses the driver quickly made his way up the stairs and prominetely triped on nothing in particular. As he got up he apologized profusly with a face as red as the roses on the buses that grow next to the house. " it's quite alright no harm done" I say. Father says I'm to leniant on the workers. A look of releaf washes over the young drivers face as he opens the door. I say my thanks and make my way into the house. The first thing I want to do is climb back into my bed and fall asleep even though it is still so early but there is the matter of reporting to father of how my little vist went.

Hey there! hope you liked it! i know its kinda boring in the begining but it will pick up sortly. I will also try my best to make the chapters longer. This story was not origanally intended for fanfic, but i loved it so much that i just had to get it out there for other people to see it. Im not quite sure how its going to come out but i hope for the best. im also very open to suggestions and any good advise leave a reveiw and let me know what you think(:

ski


	2. Chapter 2

On a Breeze 2

I was tired of this conversation it was getting me no where. I turned away from my father abruptly cutting him off. He didn't try to stop me as I walked away. I opened the door myself not waiting for the servers to do it for me and my father called out "keep it in your mind that if you do not marry before my retirement you shall have nothing." With out a reply I left, using a little too much force when closing the door.

My father and I have had this conversation before and it always ends the same way, in frustration. My father insists on my marriage being early because, "life may strike at any time."I hate it when he uses that line, its as if he may disappear at any moment.

Well to be honest father is a very powerful man and has his far share of enemies, especially since his line of work isn't the cleanest. I was never told the specific details of his job but, I was told that he was the head of a under ground trading company that was involved in many different types of merchandise. But, I would eventually have to learn the truth since I was to be the head of the comany one day.

I remember when I was first introduced to the business almost a year ago. My father had told me that he was going to be away at a business meeting one night and that "an item" was going to be delivered soon. It was my job to give them the money and show them where they should leave it. I was not to ask any questions, answer any questions and wear a mask that portrayed no emotion. This was easy enough since I rarely show my emotions to anyone.

The only thing I really wanted to know was what this "item" was going to be.

Four men arrived later that night in a carriage. They were interesting to say the least, not your average thugs. The driver wore a mask of bright orange with only one hole for his eye. He wasn't the only one that wore a mask though. One of the others had a black mask that only showed his eyes and seemed to have a deformity on his right shoulder. At first he thought there was a woman among them, but it turned out to be another man with long blonde hair. He chose to pull it up into a high pony tail which only added to his feminineness. The fourth one had white hair, as though it had been bleached, even though he didn't seem that much older than me.

They were all so different, but wore the same black full body cloaks that were scattered with red clouds. As they approached I could see that the one with what I thought to be a deformity was actually carrying something on his shoulder. That something turned out to be a young girl a child in fact.

Her wrists and ankles were bound and a piece of black cloth covered her eyes. What amazed me the most was her hair. It was a very bright pink almost exactly the same color as the Sakura trees that bloomed all through out the grounds as well as around the house. I was having a hard believing that this girl was the "item" that father was waiting for. I had so many questions, but knew that that was not allowed and would have to wait until later.

I cleared my mind and nodded a greeting to the men and not waiting for a reply I turned and started walking toward the house. They silently followed me through the many different corridors and rooms. I originally meant to take them to the lower levels of the house, but lead them to one of the many guest rooms instead. "Just leave it in here" I said as we entered the room. I watched as the masked man threw her to the ground as soon as he stepped foot inside. It was as if he was burned just by touching her.

She looked so fragile with her pink hair and slender body. It was as though she was a tiny flower and the slightest breeze could blow her away. Why was she brought here? Was she really what father had wanted and for what reason if that was true?

Once the men had received their money they left with out a word, which I was thankful for. I had to see that girl again to try and quite the many questions running around in my usually calm mind. As I made my way back to the room where she was being held I couldn't help but think that father was apart of something much worse than trading just weapons and drugs. What if this girl really is what we were meant to receive? What if she was our own personal slave?

When I though of this question something deep inside me started to stir, something dark and menacing . By the time I arrived to the room this darkness was almost completely over running me, it was as though I was being possessed. My mind was filled with thoughts of that girl and that she was mine to use as I pleased. She was no longer a human being but, a toy that was meant for nothing but my amusement. I opened the door and was met by the sight of her eyes. They were an amazing green color. Almost as if they were two emeralds embedded in her head. The sight of her sitting on the floor looking up at me in such a hopeless way gave the darkness the chance to push me even further into the recesses of the blackness. It was as though I was watching it all happen out side of my body. I watched myself walk towards the girl with a look on my face that suggested that I was going to eat her alive. The dark continued to eat away at the edges of my vision until I was completely consumed by the darkness.

* * *

><p>Hey guys its me again! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and that you don't hate me to much because, I made you wait. What can I say, life hits sometimes and that we have to just go with the flow.<p>

I also want to say thank you to all of you who read the first chapter and a special thanks to **TeamTHEFT** for being the first one to review! I am very grateful for the tips and I believe they have helped quit a lot. To all of you out there , if possible, please let me know what you though of the second chapter and if there are any tips or helpful criticism that you would like to tell me it would be much appreciated (: Thanks again!

Ski


	3. First Meeting

**On a Breeze 3**

The manner is very large, almost 200 acres, including the lake with a stream running from it. The lake was not too large, but still nice enough to go for a swim or a nice boat ride. The land is a mix of open fields, forest and even has a couple of secluded wild flower patches that I discovered on my free time.

I was standing in the kitchen staring out of a large picture window that over looked the fields. The forest that ran along side it case dark shadows around its edge. Like many times before I couldn't help but to remember when I first came to this place.

It's hard to believe it has almost been a year since I came to the Hatake resident. My first day seems like ages ago and yet I remember everything so clearly. I doubt I will ever forget it.

_The night was dark to begin with. A piece of cloth over my eyes prevented me from knowing what was going on around me. I could feel the sting of rope as it bit into my wrists and ankles._

_I struggled to stay up right with the sporadic movement of what felt like the back of a carriage. The motion stopped abruptly causing me to fall backwards and bang my head against something hard. The pain now coursing through my head only made me grow more furious than I all ready was._

_If I was being honest with my self I was incredibly scared but, I would never admit that. I could hear the men who sat around me, most likely to make sure I didn't try anything, start to talk. One of the men was particularly obnoxious._

_"Shit man, why the hell do we have to make a deliver all the way out here? I rather just kill the little bitch and get it over with. Better yet let's make her a sacrifice!"_

_Another man answered in an emotionless tone. "How many times do I have to tell you? We are being paid a good amount for this one so you can't kill her. Plus we are charging extra for the delivery."_

_I couldn't fathom the idea of paying someone to go and kidnap a random girl in the middle of the night for no good reason, it was just mad. When the carriage continued to move again there was an irritated groan from the other corner. A third man was there._

_"What is taking Tobi so long, this is defiantly not art."_

_"Stop being a whiny bitch" said the one with the most colorful language of the three._

_After a short moment of silence "We are here. Don't damage the item or we will get a deduction in our pay" said the one who seemed to only be concerned with money. I hadn't even noticed the carriage had stopped moving._

_"So who's gonna carry Pinky, I don't feel like it" said the man who was apparently a bitch to the colorful language man._

_There was no reply. The feel of someone throwing me on their shoulder startled me and made me flinch as though I was just slapped._

_Ever movement this man made I was highly aware of. This was probably because 'I can't see a flipping thing right now!' I could tell when we were outside because I could feel the warm breeze and there was the smell of roses in the air._

_It wasn't long until we were back inside. I was completely disoriented by the time the man rudely threw me to the floor. The feeling of soft carpet underneath me surprised me._

_I was expecting a cold hard floor somewhere deep under ground. **"**Just leave it in here**"** said a completely different voice. This voice was deep and yet smooth to the ears, almost soothing in a way._

_After the sound of footsteps and a door slamming closed faded I was left there as if completely forgotten. When I was sure there was no one left in the room I managed to brush the blindfold off my head with my bound hands. My eyes stung and I was temporarily blinded as I adjusted to the unnatural light._

_The room was very elegant and a moderate size as well. The walls were a light spring time green with beautiful hand carved trimming that circled the entire room. Paintings were strategically hung from the walls for more decoration._

_A large four poster bed with a light pink cherry bloom bed spread and matching pillow set sat in the corner with a mahogany night stand at its side. The lamp that sat on top was regale and expensive looking. There was also a carved wooden chest at that rested at the foot of the bed._

_There were two doors on the other side of the room with another mahogany dresser and large mirror in between them. I had no idea where these two doors might lead, but the third door that I was facing most defiantly lead to a long and confusing network of hallways, judging by the time it took to get here._

_This was either the nicest dungeon she has ever been in or someone mad a mistake. I quickly stared thinking of an escape plan. Yes it seemed like a nice place but I was just kidnapped for god's sake. I had to get back home._

_Plus I had a bad feeling that was telling me to get the heck out of here as soon as possible. More time must have pasted than I realized. A young man walked in and two of his features stood out immediately._

_He had unruly silver hair that seemed to have a mind of its own and an eye patch over his left eye. The other eye fixated on me as he slowly walked towards my place on the floor. The leg bindings made it too difficult to stand._

_There was a dangerous gleam in his eye that was down right predatory. True fear struck me then for I felt as if I was in danger of being eaten alive. As he got closer his movements reminded me of a wolf closing in on its kill._

_"Hello there" he said with a smirk on his lips. "Welcome to your new home my dear." His sticky sweet words pushed my fear to side brought forth the rage that was boiling under the surface._

_"Who the hell are you and why am I here?" I snarled._

_He clicked his tongue and said "Now now, is that any way to greet your owner. If I were you I would be careful miss." The warning in his voice was very clear but apparently I didn't pay attention to it._

_"I am owned by no one and you will return me to my home immediately!" I was beyond outraged now. I have heard of hired hands but never believed that one man could truly own another._

_'He must be out of his mind' I thought._

_He closed the small distance between us with a single step. With one hand he garbed my restraints, pulled me to my feet and pushed me against the wall. The sudden movement startled me but what he said next shook me even more._

_"I am very much in my right mind. More so than I ever have been before actually, which I have to thank you for. But my gratitude will only go so far. I will not tolerate disobedience from the likes of you. You are my property and will know your place or suffer the consequences."_

_His words were dark and menacing. His face was even more so. The thought of being owned by this man drove me mad with anger but there was something else that bothered me more. 'Could he read my thoughts?'_

_All of a sudden the man turned his head towards the door as if caught off guard by something. I was lost for words as the possibility of him being able to read my mind sank in. The pain in my arms brought me back to the present._

_I didn't realize he had turned his head back towards me and closed the already small space between us._

_I could feel his slow steady breath on my neck, the heat of his body penetrating through my thin clothing. I couldn't stop my heart from racing or my mind from going completely blank. I could feel the movement of his lips near my ear as he spoke._

_"Unfortunately our play time is over for now but you can trust me when I say there will be plenty more fun to come. I will see you again my dear."_

_His words were so thick with mischievous intent a shiver ran through my spin before I could stop it. He then dropped me on the floor. My knees buckling underneath me as my bound feet hit the floor._

_The young man turned away from me and moved back towards the door. His hand was on the handle when he stopped and said one last parting remark._

_"No matter how long it takes... I will have you." He said this in such a serious matter of fact way that I believed him._

Just the memory alone made me shiver all over again. Whether it was from fear or something else I was unsure.

At that moment I remembered the task at hand. I had to deliver the noon time meal to the masters office and then to the young master. 'I wonder if he is home from his meetings yet.'

With a heavy sigh I removed myself from the view of the window and made my way towards the master's office.

* * *

><p>Hello there, I'm alive! I know it has been a VERY long time since I have updated but I'm back now...for the moment.<p>

Soooo I wrote another chapter. Yay! Hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading XD Not sure when I will be updating again, but I do have the 4th chapter started already. Fingers crossed I will actually update it soon!

If you enjoyed the story and would like to see another chapter please fav/ comment/ other awesome stuff that you readers out there do. It will most definitely help me stay motivated and force me to update sooner!

Thanks again :)

**Ski**

P.s. - This story may end up being rated M ;)


End file.
